A Safe Place: Expanded
by PlumTea
Summary: A follow-up to "A Safe Place." Iris's 'safe place' becomes a little bigger, and her relationship with Ingo grows.
1. Date Plans

Author's Notes: I honestly wasn't expecting to write more than a oneshot. Writing really is surprisingly fun! I want to see how far I can take this. Will I be able to write a developing relationship? Um, maybe...(I hope)

* * *

"So what do you think, Caitlin?"

Grimsley stretches out his limbs, as much as one can when seated, before settling on a slouch and reaching for another slice of coffee cake. "My bets are on a sordid love affair." All Caitlin gives him is a dull stare before she turns her attention back to her fruit tart, which is still uncut, ripe berries glistening. In a blink of an eye, perfect diagonal lines cleave the tart into eight equal pieces. She gently levitates a piece up to her mouth before quickly erecting a reflective field around the rest of her tart. Now her blackberries would be safe. A slight, triumphant smirk appears as she catches Grimsley trying to shake off the pain from his fingertips.

"I honestly don't care as long as she is fulfilling her duties and remaining in good health. Iris has always been so busy working to prove herself. She deserves a rest. I'm happy to see her in high spirits." With that, Caitlin continues to consume her daily treat.

"She hasn't been slacking off, that's for sure. I actually think that her battling has improved," Marshal asserts. "Like that sick Waterfall to Whirlpool combo she had her lapras do on that high jump-kicking meinshao the other day. Reminds me to keep forming different kicking strategies with my own." He munches on his sweet potatoes thoughtfully and adds, "I should ask what she does for training next time I see her."

"Yes. You should learn from Marshal, _Grimsley_ , and ask questions rather than indulge in lewd fantasies." Shauntal menacingly points her spoon towards the offending man, who raises his hands in mock surrender in return. "Fine, fine. I'll ask. I wonder if she'll really give me an honest response. She's always been a bit stiff towards us." With a sigh, Shauntal lowers her spoon back into its bowl. "Well, we're kind of not-her-age-group, so I don't blame her. There's also the matter of the press…"

Marshal nods. "I feel for her. Three years and they're still at it. She's been coping well, at least from what I can see. Though I always remember how they caused that Kanto kid to run away to Mount Silver. Good for training, bad for the soul."

"Tch!" Berries sputter out juice as custard bubbles. "How unpleasant. They should really mind their own business." Taking a few deep breaths, Caitlin looks down sadly at the messy tart. "My apologies," she whispers.

Grimsley offers her a napkin. "No need to say sorry Caitlin, everyone here knows how much of a pain they can be." The others murmur in agreement, and a strange silence follows. Shauntal stirs her oatmeal absentmindedly. Caitlin and Grimsley fixate on their sweets. Marshal moves on to his steak.

…

…

No one wants to be the first one to speak, but awkward silences can only last for so long.

"Ugh! We totally dropped the ball here, didn't we!?" Shauntal lets herself slump over, staring an abyss into her breakfast, spoon now lost to the oatmeal. With their thoughts now voiced aloud, they can't help but sink as well.

"...ngh."

"Yeah…"

"Damn."

Hopefully, there would still be time to apologize.

/

What exactly had she done to deserve this? The entire Elite Four, at her door. She tries to find a reason, any reason, but nothing comes to mind. Iris honestly isn't sure how to feel. Scared? Annoyed? It's not that she has a bad relationship with them; she doesn't even know if she has a good relationship with them. The only interaction they have is because of their League duties, short and to-the-point. Cautiously, Iris opens the door.

Immediately something large and soft is thrust into her arms. She stumbles back a bit, which they take as their cue to enter. Looking down she sees...pillows? Thoroughly confused, Iris just stands in place, gawking at the four. At last, Marshal speaks up.

"We're here to say sorry for being horrible coworkers. We all know the crap that comes with fame; yet, we did nothing. Assumed that you should, and would, be able to handle it just 'cause we had to do the same. It was an awful thing to do."

Laughing at himself, Grimsley shakes his head. "Yeah. It finally hit us this morning, seeing your chipper mood. That people should be happy, and not running around stressed-out all the time about having to be perfect. Missing something so obvious! Unbelievable, right?"

Iris wants to be thankful that, like Ingo and Emmet, there are others that understand, but it's happening so fast. All that stumbles out is "Um...uh...b-but that doesn't explain the pillows?"

"Apology gift." The weight of the pillows disappears. Iris follows their trail through the air to her couch. "I wasn't sure about your likes or dislikes, so I got you these. I can personally attest to their comfiness," Caitlin continues. Not to be left out, Shauntal jumps in. "We didn't just come here for that! We also wanted to let you know that you can come to us for help from now on if things get overwhelming." Iris can't help but shrink back under her intensely expectant gaze.

"Give her some time to process Shauntal. Don't take the fact that you almost drowned yourself in oatmeal out on her," Grimsley teases. Face flushing crimson, Shauntal squawks in indignation.

"Ppffft!" With that, laughter bubbles up and over. Whole-hearted and strong till even tears are coming out. What exactly had she done to deserve this? Ingo. This newfound acceptance. It was nothing short of miraculous! She doesn't want it to slip away. She must grasp it. Hold it tight. Tears still running down her face, Iris vows to cherish these miracles.

/

Collapsing onto one's bed in fresh pajamas is one of life's great pleasures. Ah, but she couldn't sleep just yet. Rolling onto her stomach and propping up her upper body with one of her new pillows, Iris grabs her Xtransciever from the bedside table. The corners of her mouth rise up into an excited grin as she presses the name of her requested contact.

 _Dialing…._

"Good evening, Iris." Punctual as usual, picking up within the first or second ring. Tonight, Ingo is wearing his standard black nightwear as well as a slight blush. The fact that he was still bashful about the occasional night time call was sincerely adorable. She beams back at him.

"Ingo, something amazing happened today!"

"Oh? Do tell." He rearranges himself into a comfortable sitting position, ready for a story of any length. And so, Iris regales him with the slightly awkward, heartwarming visit she received from the Elite Four.

… … ...

"That's wonderful Iris. I'm happy for you." Iris can feel the warmth of Ingo's smile through the screen. Now it's her turn to blush. It is such a simple phrase, but she can tell that he really means it. To truly feel joy due to another's good fortune and to be able to say it so freely...For Iris who was still getting used to being outwardly honest with her feelings and living as herself despite the judgement of others, such a thing was pure. Pure emotion letting itself be known. There was no careful crafting, or phrasing in order to incite a particular response. No fear of rejection or disdain. It was just what it was, and something about that was indescribably beautiful.

"T-thank you." It comes out as a squeak. Embarrassed, she quickly buries her face into her pillow. Thankfully the surface of the pillow is still cool, combating the heat on her face. She hears Ingo's amused chuckle, then remembers something.

"Ah! That's right! The pillows!" Deftly rolling off her bed, Iris retrieves the second pillow that Caitlin gave her. "I was wondering if you wanted one. They're long pillows, so I really only need one."

Ingo pauses, taking in the sudden question. "I have heard that she's the 'Queen of Comfiness,' so using a pillow that she deems worthy would be worthwhile." He seems thoughtful. Perhaps thinking about the specs of the pillow.

"So that's a 'yes'?"

"Correct."

Perfect.

"Good! It will be delivered by yours truly, straight to your door." She declares this with a triumphant grin, fingertips splayed out on her own chest for dramatic effect. Looking directly at the Xtransceiver, she holds her pose and awaits his reaction. But rather than turning tomato-red as she expected, he looks at her coolly and raises an eyebrow.

"Oho~? Were you planning this from the beginning of this call?"

She wouldn't let that deter her. "Yup. You've got to see plenty of my apartment through the Xtransceiver, and you know where I live, at least generally. I'm lucky to see a bit of your bedroom rather than the background of the Battle Subway. Also..." Iris hugs the pillow closely. "I think it would be perfect for a date."

Ingo laughs, then smiles. "Well then. Would you accept a romantic dinner in exchange for one comfy pillow?"

"That sounds fair. Just text me the date and time. I'll work around your schedule." Iris remembers being shocked that Ingo only got Sundays off considering his heavy work schedule. It made hers seem lenient by comparison.

She had to work every day of the week, technically. Something about eliminating bias towards trainers with restrictive schedules. The League really only had a huge influx of challengers during its on-season, January through May. Outside that, it was pretty variable; thus, her required physical attendance at the League (and that of the Elite Four) was on more of an on-call basis. Once a trainer reached the checkpoint three-fourths of the way through Victory Road, Iris would be told to report to her battle chamber within a certain amount of time. In addition, the Unova League was closed for holidays, and each member was entitled a generous leave of absence per year.

The Battle Subway, having no badge requirements, received far more challengers on the average day. On top of that, the Gear Station itself was open 24/7, and as a Subway Boss, Ingo had responsibilities regarding that as well. Really, the main reason he had Sundays off (other than the obvious human need for restoration) was the fact that the Battle Subway didn't operate on that day.

"I appreciate that." He turns apologetic. "I hope you don't mind me turning in early for tonight; I want to make the perfect combination of recipes so that I can get you the date and time as soon as possible."

Iris smiles reassuringly. "That's fine, Ingo. Take all the time you need." Loosening her grip on the pillow, she sits it upright next to her and puts her arm around it like one would do to a friend. She points at it light-heartedly. "This pillow's not going anywhere~" They both giggle a little at that one.

"Really though, I mean it. No need to rush." She flashes one last smile, which he reciprocates. "Good night Ingo."

"Good night Iris."


	2. Love Examination

Setting one's Xtransceiver to the maximum volume will increase one's chances of catching a notification as soon as it happens, as will having it close by (that's easy because it's on the wrist!). If one wishes to go a step further, they could even make their notification sound something unique that cannot be ignored or mistaken for something else. Unfortunately, this all has no effect on _when_ the message will be sent. Of course Iris knows this.

But…

But.

But!

But…!

If that's true, then why can't she stop checking it every two minutes? Especially when she said that she had understood. No, no. She hadn't been lying. It was just—she really wanted this date to happen! Seeing each other at the Gear Station is always a treat, but lately Iris finds that she wants their relationship to be a little more intimate.

A flush of red engulfs her face. With a groan, she lets herself fall onto the couch, surrendering herself to that train of thought.

They flirt as they battle on the Super Single line, but anything too physical is out of the question. Iris doesn't want to risk Ingo to getting in trouble at work due to inappropriate conduct. If she's lucky, she eats lunch with him if the conference room isn't being used. Once again, there's that issue of the setting being the workplace. Then there's the fact that she has to disguise herself, so that she doesn't draw attention.

The only real time they get to spend alone together is when they're in the maintenance car, once in the morning and once in the evening. It only happens on those wonderful days in which Ingo doesn't have to work overtime and can escort her. While it would be possible to engage in something then…

Iris shakes her head. It's too much of a sacred time. Being able to talk about things deeper than "How's the weather?" without fear of anyone eavesdropping. Getting to sit side-by-side, feeling joy and comfort just from his presence. Each time revealing another fragment of self.

He and Emmet fled to Nimbasa when they were seventeen.

She was an orphan before Drayden stepped in.

He enjoys singing, but is too shy to do it in front of others.

She finds grocery shopping relaxing.

He is afraid of heights.

She has never dated anybody before.

So many precious moments. Yes. Definitely keep it like that. Pushing herself up, she takes a breath. She would save those desires for the date. Enough worrying about the exact day and time! There are still things within her control. What to wear, for instance. Dialing two of her four new contacts, Iris gets ready to head out.

/

Iris is thankful that they decided to meet in Caitlin's villa rather than a cafe. She had planned to remain vague, but when a person asks about what to wear for a date, there are naturally some follow-up questions. It wasn't that she and Ingo were trying to keep their relationship a total secret; they just wanted to be able to keep it from the tabloids. Considering what they had expressed yesterday in her apartment, Iris had decided to trust in their discretion.

The result was a flustered Shauntal and an amused Caitlin. "Dating a Subway Boss, huh. G-g-goodness! You've certainly matured beyond Drayden's little apprentice." She looks at Iris with a mix of nervousness and interest. Her mouth opens, then suddenly shuts as if she can't think of what else to say.

"It looks like Grimsley was halfway right," Caitlin declares.

What? Iris is certain that she never mentioned the subject of dating or the Battle Subway to him, or anyone else for that matter. "What do you mean?"

"You've been noticeably happier recently. Grimsley was just trying to put a reason to it, in his usual tasteless way. His words were 'sordid love affair,' but it seems that only the 'love' part is true. From what I know of Ingo, and from what I know of you, I can't imagine you two having that kind of obscene relationship."

At that, Shauntal interjects. "Exactly! You and Ingo haven't done anything indecent, right Iris?"

…

…

Iris is stunned speechless. Is she seriously asking about whether or not they've slept together?! After a few lengthy seconds, she manages to stutter out a coherent sentence. "U-um, no. I m-mean I do kinda want to, but, ah, um, nothing yet."

Caitlin stares at Shauntal disbelievingly. "Your question itself is indecent. Weren't you the one who scolded Grimsley for his lewdness?"

With Iris's embarrassed response and Caitlin's reprimand, it dawns on Shauntal what exactly she had just asked. Eyes widening, she leans back as if distancing herself from the question, and frantically waves her hands in defense. "Oh my goodness! That is not what I meant to say! I was thinking about how worried I was. That you weren't being taken advantage of, I mean! It just seems so sudden to me, and considering the age gap…I wasn't specifically referring to _that_ ," she rambles.

"Except you kind of were." A little miffed, Caitlin crosses her arms. "I know it can be difficult to discuss personal matters such as relationships, and I have my concerns as well; however, you should take your own advice and ask directly. Roundabout conversations are a pain." She sighs. "As I said earlier, I want to believe that you and Ingo are in a healthy relationship, so please let me confirm a few things. Have you two talked about the nature of your relationship, specifically the age gap? With that sort of thing it's easy for there to be an imbalance of power, skewed in the favor of the older person, of course."

"You are eighteen, you know. And isn't Ingo twenty-eight? With how young you are, it's a significant difference," Shauntal adds nervously.

Iris's first instinct is to yell. The words "You don't understand!" are at the tip of her tongue. And in a way, she is right. It's because they don't know the context, the foundation of their relationship; that's why they worry. But they're right too. Age makes a difference, affecting where one is in life and their maturity. So, instead of yelling, she breathes in slowly, ready to respond.

"We have talked about it—not about sex or anything like that yet, but we've accepted our difference in age. I may not be as mature as him, but in terms of where we are in our lives, it's pretty even. Career-wise we are both accomplished individuals on arguably equal footing, and we each have financial independence, so it's not like this is a mentor-pupil or partner-as-parent kind of relationship. Also, Ingo respects me. He has never acted inappropriately towards me, or pressured me into anything. He's shown true concern for me."

"Alright. Who else knows about your relationship? Even with the acknowledgement of the age discrepancy, there could still be that allure of 'forbidden love,' so to speak." Caitlin continues.

"W-well, Emmet knows, and um, that's it so far. You guys understand why we wouldn't want our relationship to be super public, right?" Iris falters a bit. That aspect couldn't be entirely ruled out, though she honestly felt otherwise.

Shauntal gasps, bringing her hands to her mouth. "You haven't told Drayden yet?"

"I'm not sure how to bring it up," she admits with a sigh. "Growing up, there was never really a big discussion on dating. It's not that Drayden was overprotective. It just...never came up." Drayden had taught her many things. How to cook balanced meals, financial responsibility—basically the skills needed to become an independent adult. Of course there was the grand focus on training her to become the Champion. Had he been so focused on this that he forgot? There was too much uncertainty for her to feel comfortable enough to ask.

"Sounds like it will be an awkward conversation, but I think you should tell him as soon as possible," Shauntal advises. "The more you wait, the harder it will be."

"I know. Look, I'll tell him today, okay? I just hope he takes it well." Iris groans and slumps in her seat.

"Good. If you need someone to support you, I would be happy to assist." Caitlin gently clasps Iris's hand in hers. "From what I can tell, this love is true, at least from your end. I'll talk to Ingo about this as well in order to confirm."

"Hey! Don't leave me out." Reaching over and placing her hand on top of Iris's other hand, Shauntal gives a small smile. "We'll help you navigate through all this stuff, okay? I'm just glad that you two have given this some thought."

"Thanks."

Iris feels drained. What was supposed to be a light-hearted brainstorming session about clothes has turned into a serious talk about relationships. And now she has to do the thing she's been dreading and procrastinating on. Steeling herself, she slips her hands out of theirs and scrolls down to Drayden's name on her contacts list. As she presses the 'call' icon, she holds her breath.

 _Dialing… Dialing… Dialing… Dialing… Dialin—_

"Iris! What a pleasant surprise! It's rare for you to call twice in one month. Did something big happen?"

Well there goes her hope of him not answering. Drayden had a reputation for being intimidating, and, to most people, that would mean fearing his rage. Iris knew better though. He had always believed in her, calling her 'a bright future.' Jovial, hopeful, and endlessly encouraging. But that didn't mean he was indiscriminately accepting; he was a principled man, Opelucid's mayor. He believed that those who lead must set an example for others to follow, and Iris was Unova's Champion.

Would he be disappointed? Would he judge of her? At least with rage, she could convince herself that any words said, feelings expressed would be due to the heat of the moment. Disappointment seemed far more concrete and unchanging. It was time to find out.

"Yeah. Um, I am dating someone now. Well, actually, I have been for the past two months, and I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I just—" She pauses, taking a deep breath. "I don't want you to think less of me. I understand the concerns you may have about it, but I stand by my decision. Ingo and I are a couple!" Iris lets it out all at once, afraid that she will lose her nerve otherwise.

Scooting over to Iris's side, Caitlin and Shauntal make themselves known. "We've talked to her about the obvious concerns like the age disparity and whether or not they've engaged in any significant 'physical' activity," Caitlin begins.

"And they haven't!" interjects Shauntal.

"Judging by her answers, we believe that this relationship is acceptable. The two seem conscious of any potential problems and are being proactive in addressing them. I'll be following up with Ingo himself, of course. I expect you'll do the same." With everything explained, the three wait for his response.

"This is certainly something big." Drayden sighs, closing his eyes and massages his temples in deep thought. "There's much I want to ask, and yes, I'll go talk with Ingo later today, but for now...I'll accept it. I do trust you and your judgement Iris, and it saddens me to hear that you might think differently. Considering the fact that Shauntal and Caitlin have chosen to support you, I can feel even more confident in that trust."

He opens his eyes and focuses on Iris with a serious expression. "Both of you realize how the public and such might view this, correct? Are you two prepared to face it when the time comes? Will you two be able to stand tall and proud, side-by-side, secure in your love?"

"I'm honestly still scared." Iris remembers the hellish first year of being Champion. The feeling of rejection had been at its strongest then. All the spiteful rumors and harassment had almost made her give up. Could she really face that again? "But I want things to be different this time. I won't be forced into thinking that I constantly have to defend myself. I love Ingo, and I know he feels the same. They can think what they want. Our relationship will speak for itself!"

Drayden smiles. "That's a good answer. With that passion, I think anyone would be hard-pressed to reject it." He clears his throat. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must pay Ingo a visit. I expect him to show the same level of strength, if not more, regarding your relationship. Stay strong, Iris."

"Thank you, Drayden."

With that, the call ends. Iris lets herself fall back into the plush cushions of Caitlin's couch. The day has been way more trying than she had hoped, and there was still half of it left. She decides that after she informs Ingo of his upcoming visitors, she'll just go home. Reluctantly tearing herself away from the cozy cushions, Iris sends off the text before addressing Shauntal and Caitlin.

"Can we do the whole outfit thing tomorrow? I want to be available for Ingo after he gets his daily dose of love interrogation. I guess we have a few more things to talk about."

Caitlin nods. "That works for me. I suppose I'll meet up with Drayden, and we'll stop by the Gear Station together. How efficient."

"I'll be counting on you and Drayden then. While you're gone, I can watch the villa," Shauntal offers. Turning her attention towards Iris, she shoos her away playfully. "As for you, feel free to run away now. We'll talk some more tomorrow."

Being sure to thank the two for all their help, Iris takes her leave.


	3. Embarrassing Things

Author's Note: This took longer than I thought. I mean I was kinda busy though. Writing this chapter made me so aware of how many commas I use and my preferred sentence structure. Now I feel self-conscious, haha.

* * *

It's about 9 pm when he calls. Rolling up into a sitting position, Iris answers in record time.

"Ingo!"

She hopes that Drayden and Caitlin weren't too harsh with him. He sits on his bed, head cradled in one hand. Judging by the the slouch in his posture and his slightly tousled hair, it had been a long day. Her hope falters a bit.

"Did it go okay?" Iris almost cringes at how meek her voice is, but she can't help but feel a little guilty. Considering that the two must have come in the middle of his work day, Ingo probably had to stay at the Gear Station later than usual to make up for it. Apologies are at the tip of her tongue.

Noting the distress on her face, Ingo quickly puts on a reassuring smile. "I'll admit I am quite drained from the conversation, but it ended amicably. That sort of conversation had to happen sooner or later."

Iris sighs. "Yeah. I just didn't expect it to happen all in one day. Um…" Fingers run through her hair, tugging and twisting. "I was going to save this for later, for the date actually, but maybe now would be a good time. Are you up for another talk?"

"Well…" Ingo hesitates, torn between the sweet allure of sleep and his curiosity. "I suppose so. It seems important."

Laughing nervously, traces of heat bloom on her cheeks. "Since I'll be at your house for our date, I was wondering if I could 'stay the night'? I know this is kind of sudden, but lately I've been wanting to be more...physically intimate. B-but only if it's okay with you."

Ingo freezes, processing the request. With a start, he quickly covers his lap with a pillow.

"A-a-ah, um. As long as you're certain about it. Another thing to prepare, I guess. It sort of fits with the pillow gift, right?" Once again, he means to reassure her, but it simply comes out as awkward. Aaaand now they're both blushing.

Suddenly Ingo's eyes widen. "Oh! I almost forgot. I wanted to go over the date plans with you. I wanted to change things a little. As you've probably guessed the day will be Sunday, but rather than just a romantic dinner, I was thinking that we could meet up in the afternoon. Anville Town hosts an extensive market on the weekends, so I thought we could shop for ingredients and check out the other wares together."

"I should have figured that you lived in Anville Town," Iris giggles. Having to deal with a busy populace all the time, she could see why Ingo would choose to live in such a peaceful place. Also, the presence of trains made for an obvious connection. "Yeah, let's do it. A full-course date!"

"Wonderf—" Ingo's positive response warbles as a yawn ripples through, and he's just left looking sheepish. Thankfully, he's not the only one.

"Ah. Sorry! I should just let you sleep, huh?"

"Well, if you don't mind~" Even when he is tired he still has the mind to try and keep the mood light.

"You're too considerate. Now go to sleep." Seemingly blunt, she says it with the same amount of seriousness as his response. He isn't the only one who can joke.

"Will do." Ingo lets out one last yawn. "Goodnight, Iris. I love you."

Smiling back gently, Iris reciprocates. "Goodnight. I love you too."

Finishing the call on her end, she lets herself back onto the bed. Her expression flickers, and heat rushes to her face. Yes, she had seriously admitted it. Those indecent, lustful thoughts. How utterly embarrassing! At least it had gone smoother than expected. Iris thought that he would object, considering how Ingo preferred to be a gentleman.

Not that it was a bad thing. Today, they had both declared the strength of their love. Perhaps his response was proof of that. She lets herself drift off. Just a few more days...

/

So this was the place. Produce, jewelry, clothes, confections, crafts, beverages. Every sweep revealed another type of stall. What amazed her the most was how open it was. Each stall had plenty of space around it, and unlike Opelucid or Nimbasa, there were no towering buildings limiting pathways and blocking the sky. Sunlight shines on the stalls, creating a welcoming glow.

Her eyes are drawn to a bench near the edge of the rail yard. Seeing the person sitting there, she smiles. Iris smooths out her sundress and tucks a stray lock of hair behind her ear. The pillow is safe in her tote bag, wrapped in plastic for extra protection. Giving herself one last look over, she makes her way towards him.

Waiting on the bench with a brown canvas rucksack slung over his shoulder is Ingo. Even his casual clothes are a bit classy, a lavender dress shirt and black slacks.

"Lavender, huh?"

"It's an elegant color. Pairs well with my favorite." He stands up with a slight flourish as if she hasn't already seen his attire.

"I'm pretty sure most colors pair well with black," Iris giggles.

"And so you've discovered the secret behind my fashion sense and decorative choices. What do you think?"

She decides to tease him a little. "Well considering how hard you work, I guess you have to cut corners somewhere."

An eyebrow arches. "Oh? Are you accusing me of laziness?" Ingo leans in close, and Iris can feel his breath tickle her ear. "I'll admit it, though I am partial to the color." Pulling away, he gives a small smile and holds a finger up to his lips. "Please keep it a secret. It's always entertaining to read the public's theories on why Emmet and I favor the colors we do."

"So you're telling me you two aren't the human reincarnations of Reshiram and Zekrom? Say it isn't so!" She punctuates the words with an overdramatic gasp. Ingo lets out a puff of laughter before composing himself. Pausing for a moment, Iris tilts her head to the side. "Hmm...So does Emmet wear white for that reason too?"

"Ah. I believe that's part of it. He mainly does it to differentiate himself from me. It's bothersome, constantly being mistaken for your twin." He sighs, obviously remembering such instances of his own. "Emmet doesn't seem to mind being saddled to such a high-maintenance color, for whatever reason. He honestly could have chosen a different one."

"Does that mean you started your color scheme first? What brought that on?"

"We shared clothes because it was cheaper for our parents. There wasn't enough to divide into 'his' and 'mine', not that we had much in the way of distinct choices anyway. I got tired of it, saved some money, and bought my own clothes. Black was cheap, abundant, and it doesn't stain as easily as lighter colors."

Iris nods. "That makes sense. I find it wonder though..." She twirls around in place, letting the edges of her sundress fan out, similar to the flowers that make up part of its fabric. "Should I regret my color choice today? I'm getting the vibe that you're not into white." The sundress is cotton white with pink hydrangeas decorating the bottom-left, individual flowers and petals artfully scattered throughout the rest of the dress.

Eyes widening in alarm, he quickly stumbles out an explanation. "It's not that I dislike the color! I simply don't have any luck with it." She gives him an odd look, spurring him to continue. Ingo turns his head away slightly. The color red dusts his cheeks. "Every time I've attempted to wear something white, it ends up noticeably dirty by the end of the day. Coffee spills, ink smudges, motor oil, and such. It makes me look slovenly, which is not an image I prefer to project."

Her face lights up. "So that's why your station locker is full of extra work shirts and gloves. I just thought that you were being meticulous as usual."

"I also keep spares in my coat's inner pockets. If I'm lucky I only have to use one per day," he admits in defeat. He can't help but slump his shoulders, embarrassed.

"Hey, don't feel bad." Closing the small distance between them, Iris links her free arm with his. "Now I get to imagine you shirtless whenever you're at work."

The red has reached tomato-type levels. "I-I'm glad that you have such confidence in my physique." Letting the heat steam off his face, Ingo redirects the conversation. "Why don't we get started on our shopping. I think you'll be pleased to know that the menu for tonight is a wild mushroom risotto with some mango-strawberry sorbet for dessert."

"Sounds deliciously fancy. What do we need?"

"Wild mushrooms, leeks, parmesan cheese, white wine, mangoes and strawberries. I have the rest of the ingredients at home." As he says this, he takes out a list from his pocket just to be sure. "What would you like to choose first?"

Iris looks up at him confidently. "If it's alright with you, how about we hit up the produce stalls? I want to impress you with my fruit and vegetable selecting skills."

"Very well. I hope I can do the same with the wine and cheese."

/

Laying out all the items from the rucksack and onto the counter, the pair smile proudly. Iris had been careful to use the free sampling to pick out the most juicy and flavorful strawberries of the lot. The mangoes were picked to compliment that, just barely ripe, as to not overwhelm the dessert with fruity sweetness. The leeks and mushrooms were of a similar caliber. Ingo made sure that the parmesan they were buying was aged properly in order to procure the right flavor and chose a dry white wine.

After separating the items into piles for their respective recipes, Iris takes the sweet and Ingo takes the savory.

Iris finishes first, placing the sorbet into the freezer for later. Satisfied, she turns toward the stove to see the progress of the risotto. It's nice seeing him like this. Relaxed, yet focused. The way he casually ladles broth onto the rice without spilling a single drop. How his eyes lighten and how the corners of his mouth turn upwards into a triumphant grin as he achieves the perfect consistency.

"Looks like we're all set." With the vibrancy that comes from a successful recipe, Ingo portions the risotto onto the plates they had set on the table. She takes her seat.

"You know, I've never had risotto before. I was tempted to make it myself, but it always seemed like such a difficult dish. The only time I've ever seen anyone make it was on TV, and those were professional chefs. I just assumed it was out of my league." There it hits her, stopping her spoon about a centimeter from the plate.

Assumptions.

The rest of what she was going to say dies on her tongue, as if she's been paused. It's stuck in her head and all she can do is mull it over.

"Iris, is everything okay?" Snapping back to the present, she takes in his worried expression. She should explain before she completely kills the mood.

"Sorry. I was just thinking...assumptions. If I hadn't met you and continued my silly rage-filled path for validation, I'd probably be known as the most bitter Champion of Unova by now." Ingo looks rightfully puzzled, unable to connect the two statements.

"Like, I just assumed that nobody understood the pressure I was under." She thinks of her colleagues and how they reached out to her. "I let it warp the words and good intentions of the support I did have into a chain. Part of me blamed them for ever encouraging me to be Champion in the first place." She thinks of Drayden with his patience and unconditional love.

"And here I am now, realizing I never tried to make risotto just because I assumed it was too high-level for a cooking novice like me to make. It just seems so ridiculous."

He nods sympathetically. "It does seem that way looking at it retroactively, doesn't it? I wouldn't be too harsh on yourself. When you're in the center of a situation, seeing that outside sort of perspective can be difficult."

"Yeah. It does make me thankful though. For this. For us." Looking down at her spoon, which had she must have jabbed into the risotto when she was talking (she doesn't know when though), Iris finally guides it to her mouth. The flavor warms her, deep and rich. Her muscles relax. A sound of contentment slips past her lips. Before she knows it, she's eating spoonful after spoonful.

"That's quite the compliment. I hope to repay it when I taste the sorbet." Ingo rests his head on intertwined fingers, watching her. He's thankful for her too. Sincerity. Honesty. It can be surprisingly hard to embrace them. With them you can be vulnerable leading to intimacy, but there's always the risk of pain and rejection. That's why people have multiple faces, a way to keep a safe distance. He's worked so hard, been so particular about his public persona that on some days he can't tell whether he is Ingo or Subway Boss Ingo.

But bit by bit, when he's with her he can feel it. Saying words because he wants to say them, rather than just saying what he thinks others want to hear or what would save face. Being able to even reveal his more embarrassing aspects. She had been the first to do it, that day on the Battle Subway. Completely, utterly, shamelessly honest.

It's refreshing, inspiring, and he hopes it will continue.


End file.
